New Breed Shinobi
by Kakera7
Summary: Sasuke and his mate are off to find a new home. On their way, they are intercepted by Kakashi of Konoha. What will happen to the wild creatures as they are brought into Konoha? Click the title, read, and find out! Fluffy Yaoi SasuNaru
1. New World

**WARNINGS:**AUness, OoC(?) and Shonen-ai/yaoi/BL/BoyXboy (basically get out if ya don't like yaoi.)

**Disclaimer:** I own Naruto. Well... in my dreams anyway...

**Title/Summary/Catagory/Date Published/Rating:** I'm gonna go Shikamaru on this... You did check it out before reading this... Riiiiiiight?

* * *

**I-Chapter 1-I**

_**New World**_

A fluffy blonde hair humanoid creature with a fluffy smoothe fox ears and white tipped golden tail Looked out the grove of trees patiently waiting for someone. The azure eyes looked around nervously, his claw like nails scraping bit of the tree bark, the ears swerved. A dark figure rushed towards him. Perferably from the same speices since he also had animal like ears, most likely a wolf's, along with wolf like bushy tail. His hair was raven black and the ears had much rougher tuffs than the blonde one's. The black one landed next to the blonde one.

"Come on, it's safe." The raven hairs looked at the blonde with assuring black orbs.

"Are you sure, Sasuke?" The azure eyes were a bit hesitent. He could scent strange being not far from his sensitive nose.

"Naruto..." The one called Sasuke wrapped his arm and tail around the smaller and leaner blonde. "I know that there are some humans near by but..." He look straight into the saphire eyes. "I'm sure we can get pass them easy. Humans are slow and easily scared off. Let's just get to our place quick as possible, OK?" Gaining some confidence, Naruto nodded. "You're my one and only mate. I'll protect you no matter what." Sasuke whispered nuzzling the fluffy golden ears. Sasuke stood up and held his hand out and Naruto took it. Soon as they were on their feet both of them dashed through the thick forest at a fast speed.

To Naruto humans were towering creatures, considering the humans were twice as taller than they were, plus he had seen unusually fast and powerful ones before. It was still unnerving to pass by a human village reeking of a unknown yet powerful scent.

To Sasuke, on the other hand, human were fragile, unpredictable creatures that fell in category of insignifcant creatures. Thinking it would be a breeze to just rush by the village in peace and scare off any stray human they come in contact. He was just about 5 minutes way to be proven wrong by a shinobi who was watching them without being noticed.

llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll

Hatake Kakashi a.k.a. the son of White Fang of Konoha. He was out partoling the out skirts of the village upon hearing about odd creatures being spotted near the forest's edge. He sighed upon hearing about the ridiculous rumors but there was a high tensions of war so it paid to be a little extra cautious of enemy spies. It was still an unbelievable story to him until he actually witness them...

The direction the critters were headed was tangent to village but not directly towards it and suposively these "threats" had animal like ears and tail, in a human shape, and they were traveling at speed of near 50mph from what his eyes could measure. Kakashi was impressed that they were running bare foot at that speed. The two were wearing some odd clothes though.

The blonde one was wearing sleeveless shirt, that had the black top side slanting down the middle and the rest was orange, with white fuffly collar along with a zipper going down the middle. On his arms were severed sleeve with the top black flap folding over the dark leather strap holding the top half his arm, revealing his shoulder but covering the rest of the arm with the orange sleeve. His capri like pants were simply orange with thick black stripes on the middle each legs.

The raven haired one was wearing a black leather-like vest with a white collar and zipper riding down middle of his torso. Two silver bands with dark bat wing like flap streaming down from, clung to his upper arm. A white sash was held by a black belt around the hips and his pants had top half black and the rest white.

The duo to the naked eye was harm less 3ft tall critters minding their own business but the silver haired shinobi could sense very powerful amount of chakra emitting from both. Considering the odds, something told Kakashi to leave them alone, but even the slightest threats were suppose to eliminated, courtasy of the 5th Hokage. Unsure of what to do the ninja chose the alternitive option, capture them and get a closer inspection of them.

This would require some high quality snooping.

llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll

Naruto sniffed the scent of a powerful human being near by and stopped. Perking his ears he was definately not fond of the scent being so close.

"Naruto?" Sasuke skipped to a stop and jumped back to the blonde. "What's the matter?"

"Sasuke, I think of them are near by!" Naruto looked around nervously.

"Them? You mean humans? We can get past them without a problem."

"No, not a regular human! The scent is like... Like... One of those humans with silver plate in the middle of their head bands. Humans who destroyed our village!" Sasuke's face turned from soft assurence to serious scowl.

"Let's get out here fast Naruto..." Sasuke motioned forward. "But keep your gaurd up."

Naruto nodded and took off along with Sasuke.

llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. If he heard it right... Naruto and Sasuke were speaking in the same language as he spoke. He was expecting they would speak in some uncomprehensive tongue but it was straight out Land of Fire's naitive tongue. Gaining more interest, Kakashi disappeared to cut in front of their path to set some traps and try approaching them with words.

llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll

Sasuke abruptly stopped and Naruto followed his lead. "Sense him?" Azure eyes blinked then nodded to confirm it. Nothing escaped slightest bit with Sasuke's eyes, he had sought several wire network done around, completely surrounding them. He looked around and the trapper wasn't found. "Where?" Sasuke turned to Naruto who had better sense of scenting and hearing. Naruto sniffed and listened closely. After locating their threat, he cocked his head a bit. "So where is it?" Sasuke was curious as Naruto was.

"Down there." Naruto pointed down at a random patch of dirt. Sasuke raised an eye brow but he didn't go against it. Naruto's senses and luck never betrayed them. Sasuke stood still thinking of a plan to escape the pursuiter since they had no intention of fight a shinobi what-so-ever. He wanted to save their energy to get to their destination.

"Naruto..."

"Huh?"

"Stay close." Sasuke moved towards a set of wire triggers furthest away from the hidden enemy. Sasuke carefully worked to disarm most of the trigger. He scoffed, _'Stupid humans, this is too easy.'_ Smirking in satisfaction he whirled to face Naruto. "I guess there wasn't need for extra caution." Motioning his fox mate to follow. They had pass by Kakashi's first set of traps with ease.

llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll

_'That kid's one smart cookie' _Kakashi popped his head up from his hiding place. _'...and his partner is one sharp fox.' _He finished the thought, pulling himself out of the exact spot Naruto had pointed out. _'But wonder how they will do at my second trap.'_ A good shinobi is prepared for anything...

* * *

**Kakera7:** Well I'll cut it here... So How'd you guys 'n' gals like it? 


	2. New Trouble

**Kakera7:** Alright! A better story and a better resultz! So you've been hyped up for this chapter? If so it's thanks to these these people I'm continuing!

_**Thanks for the reivews,**_

**i love athurn** (Your patience is rewarded! XP!)

**NinjaoftheDarkness** (Cool name! _Kakoiize!_)

**ShinigamixGirl** (_Domo Arigato!_)

**Akisuzume** (I might take up on that offer... _Jikan ni Mattasette_...)

**DarkRavie** (_SAN KYU!!! X3!!_)

**Blackfire Dog** (I suck with grammers... Thanks for stating the obvious... _Kimochi waruisa.._)

**WARNINGS:** were on the 1st chapter... So SHIKAMARU!

**Shikamaru:** WHAT?!?! You've been shouting my name on the last chapter too! Whadda ya want??

**Kakera7:** ...Uh, I was using your name as a verb ditching stuff as in laziness... Wasn't shouting your name.. Technically...

**Shikamaru:** Mendoukusaina... -Scratches head with one hand in pocket and walks away-

**Kakera7:** -Anime style: Upper cuts air- TSUZUKERU!!! X3 (Continues!!!) X3!!!

**Disclaimer:** I own Naruto as much as I own the Universe and every single one of your minds...

* * *

**II-Chapter 2-II**

_**New Trouble**_

"Hnmph..." Sasuke mutter under his breath, something about how he couldn't believe lame brained humans had caught him. Naruto was fast asleep comfortably curled up by Sasuke's side. Sighing the raven head settled on snuggling on the snoozing fox and rest alittle. Both of them were tired from wasting alot of energy at the second trap. That's how they were caged in the thick soild earth cavern with rock hard bars on one flat side.

Through the bars Kakashi's face appeared curiously looking in. The raven head shot up imediately glaring back and made a deep threatening growl at his presence. Seeing that he was getting stressed being caged in with uncertain fate. He walked way from the bars and a sastisfied look registered the jounin's face.

"Good job, Pakkun." He patted the relaxing pooch on the top of the dome.

"That took a lot out of me... I'm going take a long rest..." Kakashi nodded to Pakkun who disappeared with a poof. With that he turned to contact for back up.

"Hokage-sama? I'd like to request some back ups transfering with the two valuables..." Kakashi spoke into his communicator with one hand casually in his pocket. As Kakashi requested for some help Sasuke's tail wagged irritably as he went settled back to curling up against his sleeping fox. He searched through his memories to find the mistakes he had made 30 minutes prior to this situation.

/-/-/_30 minutes ago_/-/-/

_"I'm hungry..." Naruto sighed leaning onto Sasuke. They were taking a short break by one of the many trees of the forest._

_"So am I..." Sasuke replied with a sigh. They haven't had something decent for some time now... The little rodents and rabbits they've been catching haven't been satisfying. It also took more energy to catch them then to gain energy. Even so they had to eat something._

_"Come on." Sasuke motion to get up._

_"Mnnn..." Naruto stretched and followed Sasuke._

_"Well, look for something to eat on on way there." Naruto simply nodded and lazily waved his tail. Sasuke walked leading the way while Naruto had his ears swiveling, listening for anything they could easily catch and eat. By doing so he walked into a trap carelessly._

_"Huh?" His foot felt tugging some thing. A alarm sounded and both intantly jumped to be back to back and alerted their senses for enemies. As excepted a bunch of shadows popped out of no where from the earth. They were surrouned by a pack of dogs._

_llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll_

_Pakkun and others had sprung out the ground as soon as the alarm sounded, they surrounded the couple to intimedate the them. 'Heh, this will just go as Kakashi planned; We chase them into the earth trap.' Their growls were low and deep and hackles were raised to add some feirceness. But the pack's growls started to die down when... They're not scared? HECK! Something wasn't right!!_

_llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll_

_Instead of the dogs driving fear into the two part canine creatures, something else clicked into both of their minds._

_'FOOD!'_

_Their thoughts were sinchronized. To Naruto and Sasuke, it was as if someone just tossed peices of dead meat at the feet. The clear saphire eyes of Naruto changed to a slit retina-ed scarlet red. The deep black orbs turned into a bloody red pool with commas slowly circling the focused corinia. Pure hunting skills and instincts kicked in their brains. Nothing was gonna stop them from getting aleast one of the decent sized prey for dinner._

_llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll_

_From being the intimedating, they had become the intimedated. Both of their, now very unpredictable looking, targets had their ears focused on them and their dark and bright colored eyes were now hell fire red. Their once fierce growls turned into whimpers backing way from the two creature emitting dangerous charka signitures. The dogs could tell from their instincts they were dangerous pair of demons. The black one smirked and one large fang slipped out of the open side of his lips. Claws visiably grew to be several centimeters long. Golden fox tail waved in impatience with a flare in the eyes._

_'Not a good sign!!' Pakkun imediately thought. A foot whispered stepped forward. 'Ok, instinct says...'_

_"RUUUUUUUUN!!!" Pakkun cried as they bolted as soon as the wolf charged at them._

_llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll_

_Sasuke skill fully herd them around the forest. A pure wolf's instinct to chase the prey and experience told him to pick the weakest link to break. Ah, and he found the perfect one, the smallest of them all was lagging behind. Signaling Naruto shadowing in the distance._

_Naruto carefully listened and shadowed his partner. Waiting for Sasuke to pick a target. When he finally did. The clever fox intook the signal and move ahead and waited to ambush._

_llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll_

_Pakkun was running for his life for he knew he was chosen to be their dinner. How? The rest of the gang were running ahead and leaving him behind, leaving good bye comments!!! The chasing wolf suddenly flew over him and swipe his claw in front of him and the pug barely dodged it on time as the tip of the short fur on his ear was razored. Just what he needed to be completely severed away from his companions!!_

_'This wasn't the part of the plan!!' The poor dog's mind was racing as he swerved weaving around trees to lose the wolf. 'This is not the time to think just, run my little legs, run!!!' Pakkun desperatly dodged, manuvered, and ran hoping to tire out his hunter. The brown dog was too desperate to save his life he didn't even notice he was being manipulated into an ambush. _

_A fluffy fox waited sliently behind a tree with his ears perked timing the sound of clattering feet and..._

_**SHING!!!**_

_"Hmf." Naruto grunted as a stunned summon stared, with eyes that almost popped out his head, at the claws that almost sliced his nose. He had stopped just in the nick of time. As Pakkun regained himself he dashed away as a certain raven haired hunter closed in._

_"Dammit it was suppose to be just a simple trap to chase them into a trap!!! When did it began to be a hunt for your life?" Pakkun shouted out loud. 'Oh wait... I can use this chase to advantage!!!' With a sudden idea Pakkun almost got his skin torn off by the fox's ambush again and detoured for his hope._

_llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll_

_After the prey sudden change of course the two skidded to a stop with their ambush chase. They looked at the running prey with confusion. Sasuke just shrugged and was about to go after it but Naruto froze._

_"Sasuke, I don't think we should go that way..." A confused wolf stared at him._

_"Why?"_

_"It's... It's just... Something doesn't..." Naruto watched the food just scamper away and it out weighed the risk of the uneasy feeling for now. Shaking his head the fox set his mind back to hunting. "Nevermind, let's just get some food..." With that he set off. Sasuke also resumed the chase but there was nagging feeling from Naruto's word._

/-/-/_End of Flashback_/-/-/

He should have stopped then, when Naruto feels an omen it was a definate sign of tragedy. '_Tch, just look at the pitful mess we've stumblied into._' Just as Sasuke returned to from the thought, both were startled awake by loud cracking sound from above. Sasuke glared and wrapped up protectivly against Naruto as the top of the was being torn off. Three shinobis peered down at the "_valuables_" Kakashi informed them about and...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!" The female one with blonde hair tied in a pony tail brought her hands to her cheeks and squealed. "They're so kyute!!" Pair of twinkling eyes were staring down at the wide eyed canine-like pair.

"Ino, do you have to scream so loudly?" A lazy looking guy with dark brown hair tied up looked at the one called Ino with a sweatdrop trailing down the back of his head.

"But look at them, Shikamaru!!" She practically screamed.

"Now I seriously want to know how _you_ ever became to be a chunin..." Shikamaru shook his head.

"You know they are pretty cute considering their furry ears and tails." Attention turned to a thoughtful looking fat one with swirls on each cheeks holding a bag of chips.

"Are you serious Choji?"

"See I told ya!"

"Come on, Shikamaru, look at them!"

"Aww, they look so fluffy!"

"Idiots..." Sasuke muttered staying put where they were while Naruto blinked innocently confused if they were enemies or not.

"Um... If I may interrupt I kinda called back up to take them into Konoha..." Kakashi abruptly interrupted the three young chunins conversation on the two clueless being in the half opened dome. He was surprised though, the couple in the half opened dome sitting there instead of fleeing at the opportunity.

"Are you sure you need help taking them to the village? They look harmless little kids!" Shikamaru irritativly asked. A black ear twitched.

"Oh, they only _look_ harmless." Kakashi spoke with a serious tone and the trio knew that ment business.

"Mendoukusaina... Let's get these kids to Hokage-sama so she'll deal with the whole mes-" Sasuke's ear twitched. "WHOA!" The laziest of the chunin jumped back as a claw swung out of reach. The wolfish looking one was glaring and growling at them.

"Whoa, the kid looks angery..." The black ear twitched again and leapt to slash at the fat one as he spoke. Choji dodge in surprise. "What's your problem??"

"I am NOT a kid!!" He snarled out and was planning to take out the day's stress out on the strangers.

"Uh-oh... Sasuke hates being called a kid..." The Ino turned to owner of the voice who was the fox like one clinging to the top of the earth wall and watch his mate with worried baby blue eyes and squealed. She rushed to hug the fluffy fox, he was too cute resist. He mewled in distress, trying struggle away from the girl holding him in a vicegrip. "Sasuke...!" The wolf immediatly transfered his attention to the blonde girl choking his fluffy fox.

"Back off from _my_ mate! He's mine!!" Stalking towards the new target, who immediatly let his golden fox down and started backing away. Sasuke still advanced.

"Wait a minute I put him down like you said!" Ino was getting a bit uneasy with dagger glares and sharp claw holding hostile.

"I don't care!" Sasuke's sanity was sleeping off somewhere, so he lunged and the blonde ran screaming.

"Great, now, we got to go save her. Come on." Shikamaru went to save their teammate along with Choji.

The silver haired jounin and the blonde fox was left to watch the whole show with a sweatdrop rolling down the back of their head. After while they sighed and thought. '_What are we supose to be? Back ground prop?_'

* * *

**Kakera7: **Okies cutting it here so I don't give out too much a chapt... Oh, and yeah... Sasuke's kinda OoC, I guess... It's due to mix hunger, fatique, and stress. Basically his brain isn't working properly because it's been deprieved of the things his brain needs. XD! Oh, and Naruto's kinda on the calm side cuz he's just too tired for any crazy energetic things he'd normally do. -w-; 

Foot notes** Mendoukusaina** How troublesome/What a drag/How tiresome (interpret as you please)

So, mind if you review, now :3 Nya?


	3. New Findings

**Kakera7:** Yoz! _Sank kyu, minna!! Ganbarimasu!_ Thanks for the comments! The story continues, thank kyu new fans! You I'm lazy right?

_**Thank you for reviewing!!**_

_**New people to thank,**_

**Bo and Ski,** (Glad you like! _Arigato!_)

**kioku-no-kitsune,** (Nice name, _Fox of Memory, eh?_)

**jinsane226,**(Yay! Another fan! _YATTA!!!_)

**Raeshi,** (Heh, heh... A Ino hater, huh? _Onaji kimochi! X3_)

**Shonen-Ai,** (Hahaha... A yaoi fan... _Yossha!_)

**frogger666,** (Yar lovin' this much aren't cha? _Omoshiroi ne?_)

**ILoveItachihessohot,** (Hm... Should I add Itachi? _Nyarokana nya?_)

**Disclaimer:** For the last time... I'm writing this cuz I don't own it like the other 18,000 people writing fanfics. So I'll just skip ahead to the story now, ne?

**

* * *

**

**III-Chapter 3-III**

_**New Findings**_

Kakashi watched the chunin trio hide, get beaten up, run, and scream. With the stamina and the skill Sasuke posses, he was well on the lvl of a jounin or higher. "So Naru-chan, is Sasuke always like that?"

"No, only when he's hungry... But usually he's alot more controlled though..." Naruto answered back watching the show. Kakashi and Naruto had become a friendly aquintance while Sasuke had gone all out on the chunins.

"Hm... what do you eat?" Kakashi had something in mind.

"Anything we can catch."

"Ah... So, how do you cook them?"

"Cook?" Naruto cocked his head at the new word, ears perked up in interest, and the curious azure orbs mingled.

"Um... Well... Do you eat them raw?"

"Raw?" Naruto inquired once more. "We just eat them. What's raw and cook?" A sweatdrop rolled down Kakashi's head.

"Well we call it 'raw' when you just eat it and 'cooked' when it's prepared over fire."

"Oh."

"Do you want to try something cooked?" The fox vigorously nodded. "Then well needs some raw meat... Naruto?" He was gone out of sight. A rustling came from a shrub near by. A shriek of a small animal and the rustling became quiet. A moment later a familiar blonde haired fox came crawling out of the shrub, holding a rabbit in his mouth, blood dripping down from the mouth and from the back of the rabbit's neck. _'That was fast...'_

"Can we try this cooked?" Naruto asked with twinkling eyes holding up the dead rabbit. His tail swished excited.

"Uh, sure..." Kakashi took the rabbit and a kunai out of his weapon pouch to skin the meat. As he did so Naruto licked off the blood and watched the silver haired man 'cook'.

llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll

Sasuke was just about to claw the blonde haired girl's face when something caught his nose. It was new but welcoming. Smelled like burning flesh yet like food. Curious he was about to walk off when a certain chunin tried to attack him. Knocking the fat one down by counter striking, his fur bristled along with his hair and growled. "Leave me alone." A dangerous tone rang into the chunin on the ground and the blonde haired one. Satisfied Sasuke dashed off to the source of the scent.

llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll

"Oh! Oh! SASUKE!! SASUKE!!" Naruto happily welcomed the irriated mate.

"Yo!" Sasuke sneered at the silver haired human, but broke off the stare as the blonde came to offer him some new kind of food.

"Sasuke try this! It's good!!" Sasuke stared at the piece of burnt flesh. It looked distasteful but he decided to try since his mate seemed to have no problem eating it. Taking a bite, he found it tasting better than the raw version of the meat.

"Not bad..."

"It tastes better than when it was raw doesn't it?" Sasuke turned his attention to the human sitting my the fire with more pieces of the smoking meat. He merely scoffed and took a seat by the fire to eat some more of the meat. Naruto immediately followed.

llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll

Shikamaru woke up and found himself hanging on a tree limb by his stomach. "Damn that kid..." He rubbed the side of his face where the foot had contacted and sent him flying into the tree for a KO. Feeling that he had mostly recovered from the black out he pushed off the branch and landed on his foot almost tripping.

"Shikamaru!!!" Choji called out waving at him.

"Are you OK?" Ino ran ahead of Choji.

"Yeah, mostly. Damn that kid's unpredictable..."

"That's probably because he's not human." Choji munched on a potatoe chip.

"Yeah... He looked like he was acting on instinct." Ino stated looking thoughtful.

"So ant idea where he went?" Shikamaru asked.

"No idea. He suddenly went away right before scraping my face off." Ino eye widened and then shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, that was freaky when he knocked me down and just growled at us. Dashing off like he had something more important on mind.

"Let's get back to Kakashi. He might have a better plan..." The grouped nodded in agreement and disappeared.

llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted the trio with his nose in his book. The chunins were speechless hang jaws as they saw two sleeping critters curled up by him.

"UUUUUGH!!! KAKASHI!!!" Ino stamped to the jounin still casually reading his book. "Were you just watching us get our butts kicked while you sat here being friends with them?!?!"

"Pretty much." His expression unchanged.

"Aw, man. We just wasted energy when we could have just calmed them down with food??" Shikamaru complained looking at the deceased fire and the pieces of bones on the ground. "We could have just tossed them one of Choji's bag of chip!!!"

"HEY!" Choji protectively held his chips. "These are limited edition flavors you know!!"

"Come on. You can buy more of those at the store. Geez..." Shikamaru smacked his forehead and dragged his hand down his face. "So now what?"

"Wait til they wake up." Kakashi simply stated, preoccupied by the book. The rest of the group settled down and decided to rest up since the wolfish one was still unpredicatable to them.

* * *

**Kaki-chan signing out!** So gimme a feed back for a come back! 


	4. New Fear

**Kakera7:** Yozu... Matta boku. So, time to give the you 36 people putting my story on alerts a wake up call huh? -stretches- Icould use one too... -checks my story stats- Wow... 6 review from same people... -deadpan- _I feel motivated..._ -eye brow and smile twitches- You guys really know how to motivate a author... Whatev... At least you guys read... hope this makes up for lost time.

Oh, btw... This one is a less bit of humor... I'll put funny stuff on the other chapt... I felt like this chapter was a needed... So N-joy

* * *

**IV-Chapter 4-IV**

_**New Fear**_

.::l-l-l-::_Dream begins_::-l-l-l-::.

Naruto stood out side the fence of a fairly large house made of large oak tree. Eagerly waving his hand at Sasuke sneaking in from a far.

Naruto bounded towards the raven wolf knocking both of them into the bushes.The golden fox greeted him with soft purring growls. Sasuke did the same.

"I missed you Sasuke!!" Naruto whispered hugging his neck.

"Me too... Naruto..." Sasuke sat up wrapping his arms around them and nuzzling through the soft hair.

"Come on!! Let's go before mom finds out!!" Sasuke heard padding feet and sound of mild alarm arising beyond the fences. He quickly agreed as both of them made way to a clearing not far way but far enough from their scent being caught.

llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll

Naruto curled on Sasuke's chest and enjoyd the wind brushing across the grasslands of the Blood Fire Territory.

"Hey, Sasuke..." The fox tilted his head alittle to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Hn?" Was Sasuke's response.

"Why does mom hate you?" He asked tucking his ear back with a pouting face.

"Heh, Naruto... I don't think he hates me... I think he just doesn't like me." Sasuke chuckled a little.

"Why?" The fox ears perked up at him in curiosity.

"Well... Think of it this way. You've been watching your precious kit grow up and someone tries to take him way to be their mate. Wouldn't you feel a little angery and sad that your kit is parting away from you?" Sasuke had a slight blush lofting on his cheeks. Naruto took some time to register what was said.

"Oh... I think I understand now..." Naruto went back to snuggling. "...But I'm not gonna be a kit anymore. I'm gonna be a full fledged kitsune soon!"

"I wish it came sooner so that I can finally claim you to be my mate." Sasuke sighed, nuzzeling through his blonde hair. Moments of peace slowly settled in, until a sudden explosion sent a gust of unpleasent scent washing over the two, alarming both of them. They didn't need words to know something had happened to their village.

llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll

As Sasuke and Naruto skidded into the village shock riled both. Humans were running about fighting the beast form of the Blood Fire Clan. The whole place was painted thick with metallic scent of blood and burning corpses of humans. The forest was burning with sound of pained screams, agonized howls, and clashing battle. Recognazation hit them both as a huge golden furred kitsune with supporting red flames on the feet and edge of the nine tails flew into view.

"NARUTO!! Oh, thank all nine gods you're alright..." The kitsune wrapped his nine tails around Naruto and rested a muzzle on him.

"Mom, what happened?" Naruto asked hugging his soft thick neck fur for comfort.

"Humans ambushed the entire village and surrounding it." A different gruff voice answered behind them.

"Dad!! You're OK!!" Naruto was relieved to see the blood red kitsune with stiff fur supporting orange flame.

"We can talk about the details later... We need to fend off these fiends first... Too many elders are dead and more than enough are captured by the filthy hands..." He growled glaring back at the war zone.

"Why are they capturing our clan for?" Sasuke inquired with a raised brow. The sleek canine head turned and the cold hard icey blue eyes bore into the charcoal ones.

"I don't know but it involves Itachi leading them here..." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"A-aniki...?" The blood kitsune was opened his jaws to speak but was interupted.

"Leader!! We are ready for the 2nd charge." A silvery black wing wolf(1) had jumped in.

"Right." The blood kitsune's attention turned towards the raging spar. He let a howling battle cry as he dashed forward with many following behind.

"We need your help too, Naru-chan..." He nuzzled Naruto and the jade eyes caught the shocked Sasuke standing there. The soft worried expression changed to a manacing snarl as the green eyes bleed into crimson slits. "If it wasn't for the humans causing a bigger mess I'd be beating the shit out of you..." Snapping the raven wolf into reality with lowered eared and tail. The still angery eyes looked down to Naruto. It softened slightly. "We will discuss this matter later!!" With that the golden fox leapt off into the goring feilds.

A blue flame flashed engulfing Naruto's body. Storming at the spot until a platinum blonde fox with white flames appeared from it.

"Sasuke! Come on we have to help!!" The black haired wolf nodded and a scarlet flame flashed and revealed a blue-ish black wing wolf. Both leaped into the war.

llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll

As they ran Naruto's eye had caught something. One word breathed out of his jaws. "Itachi??"

Sasuke's ears perked at this and pursued after the blonde fox straying off from the rest of the warriors.

Naruto chase after the tip of the jet black tail with Sasuke gracefully following. Naruto was abruptly stopped as he stared, confused by the sudden disappearance of the pursuited tail. They were surrounded by an unnatural fog. Naruto's ears flickered about. Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine. Silence took place as a silent black figure crept towards the nervous two canines.

llllllllllllllll)))))!!!!!(((((llllllllllllllll

Naruto yelped as a bite peirced at the back of his neck, Sasuke leapt at whatever it was attacking the white flamed fox. The attacker lost control of the fog but manage to slam the raven wolf down to knock the wind of him. Gasping Sasuke rolled on to his feet to take a look at the ambusher and the shock came back.

"ITACHI!!!" He half screamed and half growled. Anger started to boil within as he saw Naruto by his feet unconcious in his normal humanoid form. Blood trickled from his neck. Shaking tension grew in his body but his legs wouldn't move from the shock of truth. Sasuke quivered with mixed emotions as he spat out his words. "So... It was true... Why are doing this, Itachi? The Blood Fire clan!!Your own blooded family is being killed from the war!! What do you get from all this?"

A low chuckled rumbled from the throat of the jet black wing wolf standing over Naruto's body. "Foolish little brother... Can't you see it? From all the events caused in the past I thought you'd figure it out by now..."

Sasuke's legs finally recovered as he lashed at the other wolf. The elder easily dodged him jumping back. The red flames ate away his wolf form and back to his normal ones. Checking over Naruto's wound and quickly ripping a piece of cloth he wrapped it around the neck to stop the bleeding.

"Aren't you desperate to rip your own fur to protect that pathetic fox..." Itachi flared down into his normal form and earned a raging glare from his little brother.

"You've gone through many crimes lately... What is the matter with you? You were the best brother anyone could ask for... Now you've turned into an devil itself... Why?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Isn't it obivious? All for the sake of power."

"What?"

"How foolish can you be? The world revolves around power! Power is the element that allows you to take control over the whole world!! I've ben seeking for that thrill of power long ever since. I've finally found it, brother... I've found the power I seeked with the humans. They've been ruling the vast earth beyond the borders of our secret lands. They can make us even more powerful then we were!! Join us brother... So that we may live a better life than one with nothing but peace and secrecy... A life of thrill!!"

"If that is truly how you feel... You're already human yourself!! I would never join these feeble humans, and they will never be able to defeat all of the Blood Fire!!"

"Not with man power alone..." A new hoarse voice sounded from Itachi's side. A long black haired human with snake like eyes and pale skin stepped into the view.

"Ah, Orochimaru-sama..." Itachi short nod to acknowledge his presence. "I presume the preparations are ready?"

"Yes..." He hissed lowly. "It best that we get out here soon... We've gained quite a collection to work with... I would rather live in order to use them for my experiments"

"As you wish." Itachi turned a heel to start after the creepy human and glanced back to smirk down at Sasuke. "Hope to see you in Hell..." With that Itachi was gone as whole forest bursted into an exploding fire.

.::l-l-l-::_End of Dream_::-l-l-l-::.

Sasuke was jerked awake as his eyes shot opened with his breath heaving from his nightmare. Weeks had passed since the event but his mind remebered it clearly and it plagued him so. His slowly sat up to check up on Naruto. Thankfully, he was still asleep in peace. He looked around to retrace his memory of fresh events. He looked over to spot the silver haired man still reading the orange book. The nightmare of the that day still floated amist his mind. A scowl surfaced his face. _'Humans...'_ He thought as Naruto stirred and the four nins turned their attention to them.

* * *

**Kakera7: **Cutting it here!! Oh, and yes... Naruto's mom's a "he". More explaination comes with time... If any of youz are interested I have a sketching of Naruto for this story in my profile. Go take a look if you want. I'll be doodling more. BTW, I know aleast 36 you are watching this... REVIEW!! Or at least a "hi" would be good... 

(1) for wing wolf... Yeah,,, It's a wolf with wings basically... I think there might be a name for a mythical beast like that but I'm flat out lazy... So I'll go with wing wolf. Kz?


	5. New Pets

**Kakera7:** Oi, I'm alive... I had trouble brain storming on this so, _kabenshigureyo(cut me some slack)_... Anyways... er... wait... 8 months of slacking is a lot... Oh boy... I feel guilty now... Eh, what have I got to lose? I'm typing a good story and cyber stones and stix won't be able to hit me. Anyways for the benefit of entertainment to you Narutards, here's the installment of the next chapter to NBS.

* * *

**V-Chapter 5-V**

_**New Pets**_

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji all came in with suspiciously happy smiling faces. Well except for Shikamaru who was wearing the same "life-is-boring-the-hell-out-of-me" face. The guards at the gate of Konoha became immediately aware of the fake smiling faces.

"Oi, hold it you guys... I thought the four of you were suppose to be on patrol, looking out for signs of enemies..." One of the gate guards approached them along with their trusty guard dog. Who started to sniff at the wiggling rucksack on Ino's back.

"Well, you see we were out to bring some valuables, nothing more other people can go out to take patrols… We went through a heck of a trouble to get them, ya know?" Shikamaru answered them bluntly, the guard dog growled lowly and started to bark slightly while nipping on the end of the flimsy backpack.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Ino started to turn around and play keep away with the dog. Out of curious suspicion the other guard came over to Ino to ease the trusty canine companion.

"I'm sorry miss but I'm gonna have to ask you to show me what's in that back pack."

"Eeeeh... er..." Ino looked to Kakashi, who came over continuing to chatter to the other guard.

"Ah, I suggest it's best not to open the bag…" Kakashi tried to warn the guard but too late... Yellow and black furballs blurred out of the opened rucksack and crashed into the guard's face. In panic the guard screamed, flailing his arms about as he ran into the other guard. The black and yellow furry mess bounce on the floor as the two guards crashed into each other.

"When will people learn to listen…" Kakashi shook his head as the two fluffy hairballs of panic turned out to be a tiny charcoal wolf pup and a golden fox kit. The wolf pup had its hackles up snarling a puppy threat while the cute fox looked confused as it looked around his surroundings curiously with the sky colored eyes.

"Aren't they so cute?!" Ino chirped. The guards stared at the tiny threats and sweat dropped with light blushes on their face. _Well... they are cute... Wait! What are we thinking?! -mental slap-_

"Ahem..." Both of them stood up and straightened themselves. "You know we have laws against bringing forest animals into the village."

_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS HUMAN?!_ A sudden sharp telepathic hiss rang out in Kakashi's head. Kakashi winced slightly and looked down at the black fluff ball.

'_This is interesting he can freely manipulate the chakra to transfer his thoughts into another's head…_' The black pup was growling at the silver haired man. Ignoring the telepathic roar in his mind he proceeded to pick up the pup by the scruff of his neck. The wolf pup reacted violently as it thrashed about trying to bite the jounin's hand.

"Well you see... These two are the 'valuables.' They seem to possess chakra... I thought the Hokage might want to investigate on this more closely." As the guards exchanged faces and silently debated, the one-eyed ninja whispered to the black wolf pup. "_Sssh... Calm down Sasuke! We'll get you some food as promised if you will just be calm._" Upon hearing this, the pup settled down a bit and opted to growl like an annoyed puppy.

_This better be worth it..._ A low tingling growl buzzed about in Kakashi's mind.

"Well if that's the case... I guess we'll let you through..." The guards finally decided it was safe for them to pass through. "But you might want to keep that puppy on a leash."

"GAH!! Kotaro!! No, don't!!" The guard dog that was loosened from the guard's grip had started to bark and go after the tiny yellow fox. In frenzy the kit dashed off into the market along with the mad barking dog in a tow.

"AH!! NARUTO!!" Ino screamed and ran after them.

"So trouble some..." Shikamaru shook his head and lazily started after the panic chase. Choji ran after them as he chowed down on some potato chips.

_LET ME GO YOU HUMAN!! NARUTO IS IN A DANGER!!_ The black tiny wolf struggled in the man's grip.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down!! I promised that no harm will come to him didn't I?" The black wolf calmed as he thought back what happened in the woods a while ago.

_l-l-l3 Hours Agol-l-l_

_"What do you want from us human?" Sasuke growled out in high tension as he protectively covered Naruto behind him._

_"Sasuke, I don't think these guys are trying to harm us!" Naruto pleaded while trying to duck under Sasuke's arm and poke his head out._

_"Naruto, humans are what cause our homes to burn and make us suffer." The dark wolf was not happy has he thought back to the snake man and his brother's betrayal._

_"But at least try to listen to them! They gave us food... They can't be all that bad if they give us something good..." A stiff black furry ear twitched as Sasuke looked down at his mate as the reasonable response reached him.._

_"Yes, listen to the kit. We're nice people. We didn't try to kill you guys…" Kakashi coughed slightly and whispered, "…yet." Being infused with sharp sensitive hearing, the raven wolf growled menacingly as he heard the whispered ending._

"_Just kidding, just kidding!" The venomous growl didn't cease. Kakashi sighed and scratched his cheek. It seemed that bring them to the village would be a lot more pleasant if they were to be on friendlier terms. "Alright, how about I'll cook up another delicious meal if you guys will just sit here and answer a question."_

_Growling ceased immediately as two pair of ears perked up in keen interest. Although one of them had his tail swishing back and forth… And was drooling slightly. Kakashi tempted to come close and sit in front of them but two canines scurried back a few feet for safe distance._

"_Err… ok… so… Anyways mind if I ask where you two are from?" Kakashi had given up on trying to tame the two. Though the sunshine gold fox seemed a bit easier to domesticate than the midnight black wolf._

"_North Eastern Forest: Blood Fire Territory." Naruto chirped beside a calmer Sasuke. "Though… It's been destroyed now…" He looked down at the grass as his ears drooped at the memories of the once peaceful home destroyed in mayhem._

"_Does he mean the Burnt Forest?" Shikamaru's curiosity was peeked by the mention of their homeland._

"_The Burnt Forest? The one that exploded three weeks ago?" Ino inquired._

"_Munch munch munch munch munch…" (You can take a guess on "who" this is…)_

"_The Legends of the Fire Spirits…" Kakashi suddenly spoke. He looked as he was in a trance of deep thought. "I thought it was only a myth…" A tug at his sleeves distracted him from his thoughts._

"_Since we answered a question so we can have something cooked again right?" Naruto looked up at him with twinkling eyes yet again. _

"_Naruto! Don't get so close to that human!" Sasuke dragged the twinkle eyed kit away from the human. _

_A random clever scheme flashed across the masked jounin's mind._

"_Yes, indeed you do. I'll get you two some cooked food, but you guys are going to have to close your eyes first."_

"_Oh… ok…" Naruto closed his eyes._

"_You two Sasuke…"_

"_I don't trust you…"_

"_I promise no harm will come to you can Naruto. I swear upon my shinobi pride." Kakashi sounded sincere enough that the raven wolf finally closed his eyes._

"_Alright but you better keep your promise… WHAT THE HE-"_

_Kakashi had tabbed their foreheads, and had forced them into henge(1)._

"_Rrr! Arf! Arf! Arroooo!" The black wolf tried to speak but it all came out as barks, growls, and howls. Naruto was in a fluffy fox kit form and was yelping around confused._

"_And now for the finishing touch, FUIN(2)!" Kakashi made a hand sign and marks appeared on their heads for a brief moment. "Alright! Now, Ino, go!"_

_A came down rucksack had swooped them up into the dark small space inside it._

_l-l-lEnd of Flashbackl-l-l_

The wolf's ear twitched again with a gloomy look on his face. Suddenly twisting around, he snapped Kakashi's hand. Hard. Yelping in pain Kakashi dropped the midnight black pup.

_LIKE HELL I'LL TRUST YOU!!_ The message pelted into his head as he saw the tiny wolf run off in the distance.

* * *

**Kakera7: **Ehehehe… So… How was that chapter? Wait, wait, wait! Don't be lazy and say to you're self, "Man, that was awesome!" TYPE THAT UP AS A REVIEW!!

(1) I'm assuming most of you know what a _henge_ is but… for those of you who do not know… It's transformation… Or more accurately in this case… It's a transformation jutsu

(2)_ Fuin_ - It means "seal"


End file.
